


Two Men, the Same Beautiful Face

by Vampire_Chick25



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Chick25/pseuds/Vampire_Chick25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max's thoughts on Ben and Alec</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men, the Same Beautiful Face

**Author's Note:**

> I read this line somewhere, and an idea just came to me so I thought I'd write it down.

Two men, the same beautiful face.

Ben and Alec. How can two people who look so alike be so different? One was my brother, the boy I grew up and escaped with. The brother I loved. The other was my breeding partner, the cocky arrogant guy I named. The man I hate. So why do I feel like this?

Two men, the same beautiful face.

When I see Alec, I wonder. I wonder if there was more behind me and him being put together back at Manticore. Did Renfro know what she was doing? Did she know what would happen inside my mind when I saw him? Did she know the torture I would put myself through?

Two men, the same beautiful face.

I killed him. My brother. He asked me to, and I did. I ran and saved myself. And every time I look at Alec, I can't help but be reminded of that fact. So why can't I get him out of my mind?

Two men, the same beautiful face.

He's arrogant, cocky, a show-off. Everything I can't stand. I named him Alec for smart alec, because that's what he is. He's the one who stopped me and Logan from being together not once, but twice. But why doesn't that bother me anymore?

Two men, the same beautiful face.

Now, the more I'm around him, the more he grows on me. And I can't help but see all those things I didn't to being with. Just how loyal he is and what length he will go to, to protect the ones he cares about. So is it so wrong that I care about him?

Two men, the same beautiful face.

He's everything I want to forget. Everything I tried to leave behind me. But at the same time, he's not. He's a new man now, not the man I kicked in the gut back in my cell. And that's the man I want to be around. The man I want to be near everyday. Do I really wanna stop these feelings?

Two men, the same beautiful face.

Until I know for sure, I can't say anything. I can't risk hurting more people I care about. I can't risk hurting Logan. So I'll stay here, lost in my thoughts, until I pluck up the courage to say something. Until I am confident to ask myself that one question, knowing the answer is yes. I am in love with Alec?

Two men, the same beautiful face… but there's only one in my life now.


End file.
